Typically, surgical forceps have one configuration where the electrosurgical device performs a single function. More recently, forceps have been introduced as electrosurgical devices that can be switched between two configurations and can apply two different therapy currents. These devices have a configuration where the device is configured as forceps and can be used to grip anatomical features and includes a configuration where the device can be uses as a surgical pencil. The surgeon in using these devices apply pressure to the forceps and may be required to hold the pressure for several seconds to a minute. By repeatedly gripping and holding the forceps closed the surgeon's fingers may become tired or strained. Further in order to switch between the forceps configuration and the pencil configuration the surgeon is required to close the forceps while locking the device in the pencil configuration, which adds further strain to the surgeon's hands. Finally, while using the forceps to grip items the amount of force required to move the forceps may be hard for some surgeons and relatively easy for other surgeons. This may result in some surgeons thinking that the forceps are mushy and other surgeons thinking that the forceps are too rigid.
Examples of some electrosurgical instruments may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,110,171; 6,113,596; 6,190,386; 6,358,268; and 7,232,440; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0113827; 2005/0187512; 2006/0084973; 2012/0123405; 2014/0276795; and 2014/0276799 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have an electrosurgical device includes a latching system that assists in holding the device in a closed position. It would be attractive to have an electrosurgical device that selectively closes the forceps and grips an anatomical feature while a therapy current is being applied. What is needed is an electrosurgical device that includes an electromagnetic latching system that assists in closing or opening the electrosurgical device while the electrosurgical device is configured as forceps. What is needed is an electrosurgical device that includes an electromagnetic latching system that selectively moves the forceps so that the amount of grip strength required to open and close the forceps can be varied for each user. What is needed is an electrosurgical device that used one or more electromagnetic latches to move the arms of the forceps so that the arms are opened, closed, locked, unlocked, or a combination thereof.